Just Presque Divorced
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, Yaoi, Chacorable. Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Duo... . Des demandes en veux-tu, en voilà. Et des réponses. Héhé. Pour Mifibou ! Avec gros clin d'oeil à une Ensorceleuse et un sourire à Hahn Tah Yhiel :P


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : AC, chacorable  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** voisins bruyants ça faisait longtemps. Ecrit pour me détendre avant de péter un câble.

**Résumé : non :D  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot.**

**Et PAF LA SUITE ET FIN ! Pas prévue mais les dialogues me sont tombés dessus, et une sacrée bonne nouvelle pour une Mifibou m'ont encouragée à l'écrire. Cet OS est pour toi ! Congas encore !**

**Et il y a un énorme clin d'oeil à une petite Ensorceleuse :p. Et un sourire pour Hahn Tah Yhiel pour avoir eu une exclu pendant qu'on papotait :)**

**PS : La suite d'Office Affairs viendra bientôt. En attendant vous avez 3 petits OS sans prétention -celui-là, son prologue Just Presque Married et 5 fois sinon rien - pour patienter ! *pense à éventuellement faire le POV de Heero sur 5 fois sinon rien, si je l'écris, ce sera pour Funeste Chimère :D***

* * *

**Just Presque Divorced  
**

**-o-**

**Bureau de Trowa Barton, quelques heures après les événements de Just Presque Married 14 août AC 205  
**

**-o-**

Quatre, en uniforme, attend patiemment qu'un Trowa tout aussi en uniforme termine ce qu'il a à faire pour entamer une discussion sérieuse qui durerait 10 minutes.

Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes de peu de mot.

Mais comme Trowa mettait un peu trop de temps, Quatre décida de passer la seconde.

Aucun lieu d'être nerveux, ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Quatre lui offrait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré de lui, en tous cas.

Ce n'était pas de la présomption, juste une profonde certitude et un coeur de l'espace qui l'aidait un peu quand même.

Trowa n'avait pas l'air énervé, ses vibrations étaient douces. La journée était presque terminée.

C'était le bon moment.

-o-

- Bon, Trowa, tu veux m'épouser ?

- Oui.

-o-

Tout est dans l'intonation.

« Il est convenu que tu veux m'épouser »

Le oui signifie donc « bien entendu »

On n'a pas ramené de faux champagne, c'était inapproprié.

Mais après il y aurait le vrai.

-o-

- Ok. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Non.

-o-

On inspire et on fait sa demande tranquillement, comme on signerait un contrat.

Ça c'est le ton.

Dans les gestes Quatre lit un journal économique perché sur le bureau de Trowa, qui finit de lire un rapport.

Dans les faits Quatre a un genou à terre – tout du moins psychologiquement – il fait un effort mais il est heureux de le faire, parce que Trowa sera fou de joie.

Avec un peu de chance ils feraient une lune de miel à l'avance, hmm…

Il jouerait à Tarzan et il serait John, le Jane et ils…

Il a dit quoi ?

-o-

- Hein ?

- La réponse est non.

-o-

On en perd son latin, son grec, sa page.

Et le journal vole.

Ok, il atterrit sur la moquette. Du noir sur blanc sur du gris souris.

Sur le sol les mots deviennent illisibles. Incompréhensibles.

-o-

- Mais tu viens de me dire oui !

- Non, je viens de te dire non.

-o-

Non mais il joue au con en plus ?

A regarder son rapport en lui disant ça ?

Quatre se pince patiemment l'arrête du nez au lieu de taper du poing sur le bureau.

-o-

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'épouser…

- Et j'ai dit oui.

-o-

?

Il termine sa ligne, appuie sur entrée.

Quatre attend qu'il daigne le regarder pour lui répondre.

-o-

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as demandé en mariage.

- …

- Officiellement.

-o-

Ok.

Trowa avait dû boire pendant le service.

Son pauvre lionceau était désespéré…

Non, à bien le regarder…

Son pauvre lionceau n'était pas désespéré. Il était juste suicidaire.

-o-

- Tu veux m'épouser… mais tu ne veux pas m'épouser. Ok. Je vais aller chercher mon arme de service.

- Je veux t'épouser un jour mais pas maintenant.

-o-

Oh non…

-o-

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

-o-

Au secours.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas le bon moment ?

Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment !

Mais là, les 2 prochaines semaines ils sont en vacances.

Ils peuvent se marier ?

-o-

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas.

-o-

Bien sûr que si puisqu'il lui demande !

-o-

- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser.

- Tu te fiches du mariage, Quatre.

-o-

Complètement. Mais il ne se fiche pas de Trowa, loin de là.

-o-

- Oui ! Mais si ça te fait plaisir je veux bien t'épouser ! Hier encore tu as regardé la mélodie du bonheur ! Et tu avais les larmes aux yeux.

-o-

Il lève un sourcil.

-o-

- Super… j'ai pas envie de faire les courses mais je le ferais pour toi. Je nettoierai les chiottes quand c'est ton tour par amour.

-o-

Quatre lève les yeux au ciel.

-o-

- C'est vrai ? C'est trop mignoooooooon ! Trowa, tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-o-

Il hausse les épaules.

-o-

- De toute façon je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Alors tu m'aimes pluuuuuuus ?

-o-

Quatre papillonne outrageusement des paupières et tend les lèvres. Trowa éclate d'un rire discret qu'il étouffe en l'embrassant brièvement.

Quatre n'a pas le temps de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, du coup il fait une petite moue pour l'obliger à revenir vers sa bouche.

En vain.

-o-

- Je ne me forcerai jamais à faire un truc que je ne veux pas et toi non plus, Quatre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'imposerai un mariage qui ne t'intéresse pas.

-o-

Quatre souffle doucement.

-o-

- Je ne m'impose rien puisque ça vient de moi. C'est une demande sans regret ni chichis. C'est pas mon truc et ce ne le sera probablement jamais mais je veux le faire pour toi. Comme on est bientôt en vacances, ça peut même se faire rapidement ! Suffit qu'on s'organise.

-o-

Simple. Précis. Quatre sort son palm.

Trowa fronce les sourcils. Oui les deux.

-o-

- Je peux vivre sans mariage tu sais. Et je n'aime pas l'idée d'être pressé alors que nous avons tout notre temps. Tu as peur que je te quitte parce que tu ne m'épouses pas ?

-o-

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond avant de se pencher pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son homme.

Ses doigts remontent lentement sur sa nuque et fourragent les cheveux, massent doucement.

Quand le regard le plus troublant se voile, Quatre s'explique.

Oui c'était la ruse du chacal. L'autre main du blond tapote discrètement son palm pour trouver une date adéquate. Il ne pouvait pas être absent à son propre mariage avec son emploi du temps. Trowa devait être rationnel.

-o-

- ça n'a rien à voir, Trowa. C'est quelque chose qui te tient à cœur et qui ne viendra jamais de la manière dont tu le souhaites. Ce n'est pas une demande romantique mais pragmatique. Tu attends que je pense romantiquement au mariage et c'est impossible.

-o-

Ça voulait dire « sois raisonnable, marions-nous »

-o-

- Je le sais bien.

- C'est pas la demande la plus idyllique du monde mais ça vient du cœur.

-o-

Et c'était vrai. Trowa serait raisonnable.

-o-

- Je préfère qu'on reste comme on est.

-o-

Quatre ôte sa main mais Trowa la maintient sur sa nuque.

Réflexe.

D'ailleurs Trowa subtilise le palm à même les doigts et le fait glisser à l'extrémité de son bureau. Un centimètre de plus et il tombait par terre.

Mais Trowa savait viser.

-o-

- ça c'est pas vrai, Trowa. Tu préfèrerais qu'on se marie.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ton truc et je ne vais pas te l'imposer.

- Je ne vais pas me répéter. Tu veux te marier à tes conditions au lieu de te marier tout court.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

-o-

Et c'était vrai quelque part.

C'était ridicule. Ils voulaient tous les deux se marier mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Enfin si, la raison la plus importante leur était commune : ils s'aimaient. Ils ne se marieraient pas pour des broutilles. Ils ne se mariaient _pas_ pour des broutilles.

C'était vraiment ridicule. Mais Trowa était buté. Ok, lui aussi, mais…

Quatre est frustré. Il fait la moue. Un stratège savait quand battre en retraite et il n'obtiendrait rien aujourd'hui.

Trowa a le regard pétillant.

-o-

- C'est moi où tu as l'air déçu ?

- Non, pas du tout.

-o-

Non, pas du tout. Pas déçu. Frustré.

Trowa se rapproche et passe la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres de Quatre.

-o-

- Mais si, tu boudes.

-o-

Quatre ne boude pas. Il est juste légèrement contrarié.

Il va pour se lever du bureau – et récupérer son palm par la même occasion - quand Trowa pause la main au creux de ses reins et ôte la chemise du pantalon pour frôler la peau nue de ses doigts rugueux.

Le salaud. Il fallait baiser.

Biaiser. Biaiser.

-o-

- Non, Trowa, mais du coup je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir pour notre prochain anniversaire. Et puis je pensais te faire plaisir et c'est tombé à plat.

-o-

Petites caresses dans le bas du dos et lèvres sur le cou.

-o-

- Je ne sais pas, tu peux m'offrir une table ?

-o-

Quatre cligne des paupières.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Puis grogne ouvertement.

-o-

- Je savais que tu n'aimais pas ma nouvelle acquisition ! Tu laissais toujours le chat dessus alors qu'aucun animal à part toi n'est admis sur nos meubles.

- Les chats ont une volonté propre.

-o-

Oui et Trowa aussi…

Quatre renifle.

Trowa aussi. Contre son cou. Ça cassait l'impact de la frustration.

-o-

- Ben voyons. T'aurais pu me le dire avant !

- Je te le dis, Quatre.

-o-

Long soupir.

-o-

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce qui te plaît ? Tu ne veux pas un voyage, quelque chose de plus…

- Non, la table c'est ce qu'il me faut, je ne supporte plus l'ancienne. Ce sera utile. Tu me connais, je suis terre à terre.

-o-

Oui, c'était on ne peut plus vrai.

Bon, ce n'était pas grave, ils se marieraient plus tard.

S'il voulait une table...

C'était Trowa après tout. Si Quatre avait des goûts de luxe, Trowa pouvait avoir des goûts douteux. Sa coupe de cheveux par exemple, ça avait été l'enfer de les lui couper un peu.

Mais le résultat était...

-o-

- Certes. Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux, libre à moi te faire une petite surprise à côté.

- Tu sais que j'aime tes surprises en général.

-o-

Oh oui il les aimait… Trowa lui mordillait l'épaule.

-o-

- Oui je sais mon lionceau. As-tu une idée du modèle que tu souhaites ? Tu la veux comment, ta table ?

- Epousable.

-o-

Epousable… Quatre décrocherait la lune pour Trowa dès lors qu'il lui mordillait…

Hein ?

-o-

- Hein ?

- Epousable.

-o-

Quatre repousse Trowa de 3 centimètres – et c'est extrêmement difficile.

-o-

- Ta langue fourche. Tu veux dire encastrable ?

- Non, épousable.

-o-

Le souffle sur sa peau humide le fait frissonner.

Le ton est à la fois sûr et absent, parce que la peau au murmure de ses lèvres était pour Trowa bien plus importante qu'une table.

Quatre réfléchit. Et c'était très difficile.

-o-

- Epousable… c'est un créateur ? Un nouveau design ?

- Tu ne connais pas les tables épousables ?

- Je ne suis pas un expert ès table, Trowa.

-o-

La réponse était assez sèche, Quatre n'aimant pas que l'on se moque d'un manque de connaissance.

Il était un peu posh comme ça.

-o-

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Eh bien tu as mal compris. Ce n'est pas parce que je choisis notre mobilier que je suis une ménagère. Je te rappelle…

-o-

_ que chaque fois que je te demande ton avis, tu me réponds que tu t'en fous._

Mais Trowa ne lui laissera jamais le temps de finir sa phrase.

-o-

- Tu dois t'y connaître, pourtant. Il paraît que tu veux autant m'épouser qu'épouser une table.

- …

- … Je veux donc une table épousable pour te voir l'épouser. C'est le cadeau que je veux. C'est romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?

-o-

Quatre se lève brusquement de la table et fait quelques pas.

Il devient rouge.

Puis vert.

Puis rouge.

Puis inspire. Trowa avait dû passer par là et donc laissé son oreille traîner.

Le lui reprocher lui vaudrait un haussement de sourcil. Une perte de temps.

Quatre souffle discrètement et les rougeurs s'estompent. Le blond est prêt à écouter la diatribe, un Trowa en colère était toujours… mémorable. Il allait falloir jouer serrer et faire profil inexistant, tout du moins essayer. Quatre Raberba Winner savait reconnaître ses torts mais avait son caractère.

Trowa jubile alors qu'il se lève de son siège pour le rejoindre.

-o-

- …

- Emmener ta table à l'autel. Lui passer la bague au pied, d'ailleurs faudra trouver la bonne taille… si c'est un guéridon tu t'en sors bien.

-o-

Quatre cligne des yeux, Trowa lui prend la main et énumère.

-o-

- …

- Voir ta table souriante dans sa nappe d'apparat, voir tes yeux se refléter sans son regard ciré…

-o-

Quatre fait une chose assez ridicule. Il cherche la logique et essaie de retirer sa main.

En vain. Trowa se fichait ouvertement de lui, il ne le lâcherait pas, oh, ça non.

Pas avec ce sourire félin.

-o-

- Mais si elle a une nappe je ne peux pas me voir, Trowa.

- Tss, tss. Allons, allons, où sont tes notions de mode ? Tous ces conseillers en image ne t'auraient-ils rien appris ?

-o-

Quatre fronce les sourcils et claque sa langue contre son palais.

-o-

- Mes conseillers ne m'ont pas appris à épouser un meuble, Trowa.

- Payés pour rien. Tout dépend de la nappe de mariée, voyons, c'est évident. Imprime, Quatre, il s'agit d'un mariage. C'est important dans la vie d'une table.

- … Oh, suis-je bête.

-o-

…

…

Trowa était vraiment impossible. Irrésistible dans sa vengeance.

Et Quatre, inopinément de se prendre au jeu… et d'éclater de rire. C'était mérité. Et ce n'était pas comme si Trowa ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, même s'il n'y mettait pas les formes.

Il faudrait vraiment songer à un autre cadeau, ils ne se marieraient pas de sitôt.

-o-

- Parfaitement. D'ailleurs la nappe tu ne la verras qu'à la dernière minute si c'est une table traditionnelle.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu…

-o-

Le rire de Quatre prenait des proportions alarmantes. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage.

-o-

- Il ne faut pas se moquer des aspirations mobilières… c'est sensible une table ! Comme l'homme n'est pas qu'un gros tas de muscles, ta future table n'est pas qu'un gros tas de matière.

- …

- D'ailleurs tu devrais éviter de l'appeler gros tas si tu veux partager sa couche.

- Trowa arrête, j'ai mal au ventre.

-o-

Quatre rejette la tête en arrière et Trowa en profite pour l'attirer à lui.

-o-

- Une table peut avoir des rêves !

- Allah, mon amour arrête, je n'en peux plus.

-o-

Mais le regard vert signifiait « tu as dit ton lot de conneries – tout du moins comparer Trowa à une table était une pure connerie -, à ton tour de les entendre »

-o-

- Peut-être n'aura-t-elle connu aucune corbeille de fruits ? Peut-être t'a-t-elle attendu patiemment pour mettre le couvert ? Dans ses plus beaux atours, dans la chambre nuptiale, une table t'attend timide et tremblante pour la déniaiser…

- Trowa, assez…

-o-

Mais Trowa ne l'écoutait pas et Quatre riait, riait…

-o-

- … chantant cette vieille chanson romantique intemporelle… mais si, tu la connais « Je suis une Table Amoureuse »

- Trowa…

- Table Raberba Winner.

- Table Raber…ba…

-o-

Le coup de grâce.

Le rire saccadé de Quatre se fit tonitruant. Merveilleux. Magique.

Et le fou rire, cette contraction musculaire aussi agréable que désagréable pouvait donner faim.

Et oui, c'était du sport !

Après l'effort, le réconfort.

Quatre avance et fait un croche-pied à Monsieur « je savoure mon effet »

De surprise, il bascule en avant et Quatre supporte son poids, avant de s'allonger sur le tapis, l'entraînant dans sa chute, profitant de la surprise pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Avant d'inverser leurs positions, retenant les poignets de Trowa au-dessus de sa tête.

-o-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-o-

Quatre lâche les poignets et se redresse, assis à califourchon. Il ôte la chemise du pantalon et ouvre en une série de clacs retentissant tous les boutons pressions.

Avant de se pencher pour suçoter un téton surpris en flagrant délit de fronde.

-o-

- Hmmm… je me mets à table… et je vais me régaler. La meilleure table. _Bonne_ c'est sûr.

- …

- Alors, tu m'épouses ?

- …

-o-

Retournement de situation. Trowa n'était pas vraiment en état de parler.

-o-

- Tu voulais que je me marie à une table épousable non ? Eh bien celle dessous moi me convient très bien, la nourriture y est… délicieuse… Tu ne vas pas te dédire, hein ?

-o-

La langue sur le même mamelon. Et le cœur qui bat presque dessous.

Et la voix de la Table qui se fait plus rauque.

-o-

- Hm… Tu triches…

- Moi ? Noooon. Alors ?

-o-

Quatre glisse, glisse, glisse…

Et le pantalon glisse , glisse, glisse…

Avec le reste…

Et la bouche qui s'égare, dévore le dessert avant le plat de résistance.

-o-

- Quatre, Quatre, Quatre… où sont tes bonnes manières…

- Dans ma bouche. Aloooors ?

-o-

Les mains de Trowa était dans ses cheveux et son corps se tendait.

-o-

- Oh… hmmm oui…

- J'aime les transactions qui se terminent bien.

-o-

Le sourire de Quatre disait qu'il avait gagné.

Le sourire de Trowa… aussi.

Trowa connaissait son homme sur le bout des doigts. Bien sûr qu'il allait l'épouser puisqu'il le lui proposait sans aucune obligation et sans regrets. C'était une formalité.

Cela n'empêchait pas de vouloir se sentir désiré, convoité. Et Trowa en avait eu pour son grade, en incorrigible romantique qu'il était.

Une romance toute personnelle.

L'important c'était le cadeau mais l'emballage se devait d'être correct.

CQFD.

Ils se marieraient un jour. Pas maintenant. Mais un jour.

C'était nettement plus réel qu'un éventuellement.

-o-

-o-

Appartement de Duo Maxwell, même moment

-o-

Heero sonne à la porte d'un Duo qui sort de la douche, en bas de jogging légèrement mouillé-chaussons, une serviette enturbannée au sommet de sa tête.

Le métis se penche pour un baiser de bonjour Heero était de repos aujourd'hui, ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée.

En guise de bonjour Duo lui met un vent et marmonne, laissant le soin à son homme de refermer la porte derrière lui et de retirer ses chaussures.

-o-

- Quatre est vraiment débile.

- Pourquoi ?

-o-

Heero ôte ses chaussettes.

-o-

- Il va demander Tro en mariage.

-o-

Heero fronce les sourcils.

-o-

- Pourquoi c'est débile ? Ils sont ensemble depuis des années, ce n'est pas forcément l'enchaînement le plus logique mais cela n'a rien d'illogique.

-o-

Duo hausse les épaules et fait les cent pas, ce qui le conduit dans sa salle à manger.

Quand il en aurait assez d'avoir le tournis, il pourrait s'affaler sur son canapé de cuir neuf.

Heero en avait eu marre de se fracasser le dos avec les ressorts du précédent.

-o-

- C'est débile parce que Quatre ne veut pas l'épouser.

-o-

Ah.

Heero ôte le pull col v en cachemire noir que Duo lui avait offert.

Duo ne réagissait pas.

Ah. Cela signifiait « discussion sérieuse qui ne le concernait en rien mais dont il entendrait parler alors que précisément il voulait du bon temps avec son copain si ce n'était pas trop demander, à se faire parasiter par la vie des autres, si meilleurs amis qu'ils soient»

Heero se vengerait.

-o-

- …

- Enfin il veut puisqu'il se marie, non, ce qu'il ne veut pas c'est se marier.

-o-

Heero ôte son pantalon, dans l'espoir de le distraire.

En vain. En plus il ne comprenait rien.

Il ne comprenait rien et ne dirait rien parce qu'il connaissait Duo dès qu'il s'agissait de Quatre : il était toujours débile et à la fin il avait éventuellement raison.

Autant garder le silence en espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas taxer d'insensible.

-o-

- …

- Mais il est prêt à se marier pour faire plaisir à Tro, qui est romantique.

-o-

Et Duo qui continuait les cent pas…

Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait une arnaque. Autant couper court à la conversation.

Et casser la prérogative « silence »

-o-

- Tu sais, tu peux me dire que tu as la migraine si tu ne veux pas jouer…

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Quatre est réfractaire au mariage mais il est prêt à épouser Trowa pour lui faire plaisir.

- …

-o-

Heero cligne des paupières.

Une fois. Deux foix.

Et Duo se sent le besoin de préciser.

-o-

- Mais ça part d'un bon sentiment.

-o-

Ok… c'était pas en rapport avec Quatre en fait. C'était mieux que ça.

Heero sort son plus beau rictus. Le baka avait une idée derrière la tête.

Heero a encore son boxer shinigami.

Oui oui, un boxer avec une petite faux sur le gros élastique, le genre de petites blagues maxwelliennes.

Sauf que Maxwell adorait le voir dedans. Il le trouvait sexy.

-o-

- En fait tu me demandes en mariage et tu n'oses pas le dire clairement.

- Ca va pas, non ? Je ne veux pas t'épouser. C'est ridicule.

-o-

Ouch.

Heero hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Merci.

- Non ! Je veux dire, si j'avais voulu t'épouser je te l'aurais demandé simplement et là je le demande pas.

-o-

Ah, ça avait eu le mérite de stopper les cent pas. Encore un peu et Heero l'attrapait par la queue. De cheval.

Arrgh, mauvaise image.

-o-

- De mieux en mieux…

-o-

Duo fait volte-face.

-o-

- Pas besoin de tortiller du cul pour chier droit, quoique Quatre est à peu près clair… il veut même s'il veut pas. Bref c'est débile et mignon.

-o-

Duo avait un petit cul ma foi sympathique qu'il aurait bien voulu voir tortiller.

Heero était égoïste ce soir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter les inepties de Winner.

Et pourquoi en venait-on à son couple ?

-o-

- On atteint des sommets…

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas épousable !

-o-

Heero croise les bras sur sa poitrine et laisse échapper un rire sardonique.

Et surtout, il a un plan.

-o-

- Je suis bonne à marier. A combien estimes-tu ma dot ?

- Heero ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-o-

Ah. Pour la première fois Duo le regardait.

Certes, avec un air horrifié. Mais il le regardait. Autant en profiter.

Et commencer à faire un long cent pas. En boxer.

Lui faire remarquer le capital.

Admirer la marchandise avec une démarche chaloupée mais pas trop.

Oh le souffle s'entrecoupait. Il avait toute son attention.

Il y aurait un retour sur investissement.

-o-

- Réléna aurait les moyens de la payer… elle mettrait un paquet pour m'avoir.

-o-

Duo n'a pas la même patience que lui : il stoppe son cent pas en lui pinçant les fesses.

Ça fait mal. On ne peut pas reprendre une démarche chaloupée avec un handicap.

-o-

- Tu ne vaux rien du tout ! Et moi non plus. C'est pour ça qu'on est bien ensemble.

- …

-o-

…

Et Duo de le planter là, en reprenant les cent pas, faisant cette fois de grands gestes.

-o-

- « Rien » ce n'est pas quantifiable. Elle ne peut pas s'acheter « rien » mais comme on n'a « rien sans rien » ben je m'en sors super bien. Et toi aussi parce que t'as rien donc tu m'as. Parce que je partage pas et parce que merde.

-o-

Alors là, à ce moment précis…

Heero ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Il se rend.

Au baka. Et au fou rire.

Il se plante derrière lui et l'empêche de bouger en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il pose la tête sur son épaule et glousse dans son cou.

Et murmure.

-o-

- Je t'aime. Epouse-moi.

-o-

Et Maxwell a la plus douce des réponses.

-o-

- Même pas en rêve. J'épouse pas un gars qui oublie de payer ses factures et qui me les laisse comme si c'était la fête alors qu'on vit même pas ensemble.

-o-

Et là, la réponse qui tue.

Duo sent Heero hausser les épaules.

-o-

- J'ai tout réglé pour les dix prochaines années.

- …

-o-

Ha, ha ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?

-o-

- Même les tiennes.

-o-

Heero lui laisse du champ pour qu'il puisse se retourner.

La serviette se dénoue mais reste sur sa tête. Des cheveux s'échappent, trop heureux d'éviter l'éponge.

Les yeux bleu de Prusse croisent un regard cobalt sceptique.

-o-

- Ah ? T'as encore des économies ?

- C'est moi, Duo.

-o-

Concours de lever de sourcils.

Sourire taquin communicatif.

Eclat de rire.

-o-

- Alors « oui »

-o-

Serviette qui tombe aux pieds de Duo.

Cheveux qui glissent sur les reins de Duo.

Lèvres qui emprisonnent les lèvres de Duo.

Doigts qui descendent la boxer de Heero.

Heero résistent à l'idée de s'isoler pour crier « YES ! »

Duo aussi.

-o-

-o-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ toujours zombie, zombie, zombie, ie, ie, ieeee¤


End file.
